Luz y Sombras
by melani12
Summary: ... Detrás de una persona siempre hay una historia ...Averigua lo que se oculta detras del éxito de la reportera Candy White
1. Chapter 1

**Por Melani**

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

**Pró****logo**

Hospital Mercy, Chicago Mayo 1992…

_ --- Michael Brither!!!--- _

La voz de Sebastián Marx, me hizo salir del shock, durante el almuerzo el capataz de una de las construcciones que se encuentran bajo mi cargo, me informó del derrumbe de un edificio, solo me informó del hecho, pero se negó a darme detalles sobre la gravedad y ahora entiendo porque no lo hizo, mas de 30 trabajadores resultaron heridos, 7 de los cuales se encuentran en estado crítico. La expresión del abogado de la compañía me hace saber que los problemas apenas han comenzado.

_--- Como está la situación??---_ A pesar de la tensión de su rostro me extendió la mano la cual estreché aun con estupor.

_--- Hasta ahora me han informado del caso crítico__ de 7 obreros, las familias piden información sobre el accidente. Y ya han sabido que lo provocó?---_ Por horas he tratado de entender lo que ocurrió es imposible que un edifico de 10 pisos se haya desplomado solo porque sí.

Me miró por una fracción de segundo _---Vamos a fuera ---_ Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del hospital, lo seguí unos pasos atrás.

Ya afuera encendió un cigarrillo, su silencio comenzaba a inquietarme --- _del peritaje preliminar se ha deducido que el problema fueron los materiales ---_

Por un momento el aire me faltó, en el mundo de la construcción aquello era la peor acusación ---_Pero, yo personalmente supervisé la adquisición de ellos, me aseguré que cumplieran con las normas establecidas, debe haber una error ---_

Marx clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos, le dio otra calada a su cigarro y con pasmosa lentitud soltó el humo.

---_Tu firmaste las órdenes de compra y también las hiciste validas?? ---_

_--- No, Stuart Crown se encarga de ello ---_ Por un instante no entendí a lo que venía su pregunta, pero como un relámpago la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza, yo firmé las órdenes de compra eso permitía que se dispusiera del dinero pero solo la persona comisionada realizaba la compra final.-_--A caso crees que Crown hizo una mala compra?---_

El abogado arrogó su cigarro y lo apagó aplastándolo con su costoso zapato --- _Lo investigaremos, mantente en comunicación con nosotros ----_

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció hacia el estacionamiento. Me quedé parado tratando de recuperarme, no era posible que un fraude en la compra de material haya ocurrido delante de mi nariz y no me haya dado cuenta. Por más de 20 años he sido contratista, muchos de los modernos edificios que se elevan en la ciudad de los vientos han sido construidos bajo mi cargo, mi reputación por mi eficiente trabajo es muy apreciada por las mayores constructoras del país, pero si lo acaban de decirme es cierto mi carrera se verá en peligro. Sacudí la cabeza, por ahora me preocuparé por los obreros que se encuentran en urgencias, muchos de esos hombres los conozco desde hace años.

Después de arreglar el asunto de los seguros, decidí volver a casa me sentía muy cansado, pero antes de ello decidí pasar al área de cuidados intensivos, 3 obrero se encontraban muy graves, uno de ellos es un viejo amigo.

Al entrar a la UCI, el alma se me heló al contemplar la escena, al lado de la ultima cama se encontraba sentada y encorvada una joven de 17 años enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco con estampados negros, con unos sencillos y gastados zapatos, su cabello rubio y rizado sostenido en una media coleta, le daba a su rostro blanco y rosado un aire angelical, respiré profundo mientras me acercaba a paso lento, la pequeña tenía clavada su mirada en el rostro lleno de vendas de su padre ,estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no me escuchó llegar, se volvió al sentir que colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro ---_Candy!!---, _ me clavó su mirada verde y acuosa.

---_Señor Brither!!! Los médicos dicen que mi padre posiblemente no despierte---_

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, George White y yo habíamos crecido juntos en un barrio pobre de la ciudad, yo me había esforzado por salir adelante y él a su manera había logrado abrirse paso, parecía que había logrado superar la pobreza, pero todo se vino abajo 9 años atrás cuando su esposa lo abandonó dejándolo a cargo de su hija de 8 años, desde entonces se volvió un alcohólico. Dos años atrás George fue contratado como obrero, al reconocer a mi amigo de la infancia quise ayudarlo pero él nunca aceptó ayuda alguna, pero más pena me daba su hija quien a pesar de la difícil vida se esforzaba por salir adelante.

_--- Hay que tener fé Candy ¡!!—_

Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas _---que voy hacer, mi padre es lo único que tengo, porque tenía que ocurrir esto ---_ su voz estaba cargada de tanto dolor que me atravesó el alma.

_--- Haré todo lo que sea posible__, no quedaras desprotegida ---_

Candy no respondió, vi como estiraba su mano hasta tomar la de su padre. Sentí odio por el causante de tanto dolor, si resultaba que Crown estaba detrás de esto haría todo por que pagara. Me di la vuelta, antes que nada investigaría la situación en la que Candy quedaría si lo peor ocurriera.

Dos días después tenía una respuesta, su padre irresponsablemente no formó un fondo de ahorros, sin embargo existía un fideicomiso de estudios, que afortunadamente George o había olvidado o milagrosamente respetó, aunque no cubriría toda su educación sería de una gran ayuda, Candy había logrado una beca por sus excelentes notas. Aunque la investigación de las causas del accidente tardaría un tiempo, por lo pronto los gastos del hospital serían cubiertos. Ya vería como ayudarla.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo llevaba de pie contemplando a mi padre inconsciente?, no lo sé. Pero me sentía terriblemente hastiada de los médicos y todas las personas que no se cansaban de darme palmaditas en la espalda u hombro diciéndome que debía tener fe, _---Fé ---_ escupí la palabra en medio de una sonrisa irónica, que sabían ellos a los ruegos que dirigía mi fe.

Me senté al lado de la cama como lo había hecho los tres últimos días, una vez más miré el aparato que controla los signos vitales, había escuchado a las enfermeras en la última ronda y sabia que sus signos estaban decayendo, volví a clavar mi mirada en el rostro lleno de vendas y moretones de mi padre.

_--- El Señor__ Brither, me ha dicho las condiciones en las que me has dejado, sabes no me sorprende que tu herencia sea la miseria. Siempre fuiste así… tú me hiciste así--- _Me sorprendí de la amargura con que mis palabras brotaban desde el fondo de mi alma --- _El vivir contigo…. ----_ me incliné hasta que mi cabeza quedó sobre las sabanas y mi mano sobre la de él, sentí que todo el dolor acumulado durante los años a su lado se atoraba en mi garganta --- … _El vivir contigo fue un infierno, una pesadilla que espero termine pronto… ---_ mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas---_Espero que jamás despiertes. Si no vuelvo a verte nunca más en mi vida será… pienso que sin duda será lo mejor para mí…---_ las lagrimas pronto corrieron cayendo sobre las sabanas en medio de una amarga risa. ---…_Por lo menos así podría vivir mi propia pesadilla… ---._ Por primera vez en muchos años permití que el llanto ahogara cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento, quien me viera pensaría que era una niña pidiendo por que su padre volviera, se asustarían si supieran la verdad.

Al día siguiente por primera vez en mi vida, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, George White mi padre, murió….


	2. Chapter 2

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo I

Comunicaciones MBS , Nueva York, Enero 2006.

_--- Señora White, los miembros de la junta ya han entrado a la sala _

Una sonrisa de medio lado se me escapó al pasar frente a Lilian la asistente de presidencia. Siempre me mira con desdén pero en el fondo me teme. Esta mañana el consejo de la cadena designará a la nueva conductora del noticiero de las seis, el cual a pesar de ostentar el segundo lugar de importancia, es un digno competidor del noticiero de las nueve y del cual he solicitado la titularidad.

Entré a la sala de juntas donde el resto de los miembros comenzaban a tomar asiento. Me planté en el tercer lugar a la izquierda de la cabecera, un lugar desde donde podía ver a todos y todos podían verme, en una rápida inspección vi los rostros conocidos de Archival Cronwell presidente de MBS en Estados Unidos y a su hermano Alistar Cronwell productor de los noticieros de la cadena, Armand Greks conductor del noticiero de las nueve y otros miembros ejecutivos, Annie Brither??, al parecer ha habido un cambio a la reunión que fui convocada, pero antes de poder hacer pregunta alguna la voz de nuestro presidente da por iniciada la reunión.

_--- Se que todos son personas ocupadas y les agradezco que hayan asistido a esta reunión que originalmente fue convocada para hacer el nombramiento oficial de la nueva conductora del noticiero de las seis, sin embargo esta mañana recibí la orden de convocar a los ejecutivos y otro personal clave, para hacer otro anuncio, como saben la presidencia de la cadena ha tenido su sede en Londres los últimos cinco años, pero a partir de hoy la presidencia vuelve a estas instalaciones _--- La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de todos y antes que muchos de ellos pudieran digerir la noticia, hizo un ademan con la mano, me volví lentamente para ver como las puertas se abrían dando paso a un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y vestido con un elegante traje negro que caminaba con paso lento pero seguro hacia la mesa, ---_Todos ustedes conocen o han escuchado hablar de Terruces Granchester, presidente y socio mayoritario de MBS Inc. _--- Archivald se levantó dejando libre la silla principal.

Saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en lo que desde hoy sería su lugar. Observó rápidamente a los congregados con aire indiferente. _--- Agradezco a todos su presencia… --_ sus palabras inundaron el ambiente, aunque su voz era suave estaba impregnada de una tasita autoridad.

Y mientras todos le prestaban su completa atención yo ignoré sus palabras después de todo lo que tuviera que decir no me incumbe, por eso me dediqué a observarlo aprovechando que todas las miradas estaban centradas en él, sus cabellos castaño, que para ser presidente de una cadena llevaba demasiado largos le tocarían los hombros si no los hubiera recogido hacia atrás en una pequeña cola de caballo, enmarcaban un rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y proporciones perfectas. Tenía la boca ancha, la nariz recta, y sus negras pestañas resaltaban unos ojos azules con destellos verdes, si no fuera por las pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y su mirada un tanto más fría e inexpresiva, diría que es casi exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi, cinco años atrás cuando después de la muerte de su padre tomara la presidencia de MBS Inc e intentara despedirme. Tuve que esforzarme por reprimir una sonrisa ante tal recuerdo.

_--- Ahora que ya me he presentado, le sedo a Archivald la palabra para que trate los asuntos agendados para esta reunión, mas tarde me reuniré personalmente con cada uno de ustedes --- _

_--- Gracias, como saben Ambar Trull, ha decidido retirarse de la conducción del noticiero de las seis, así que estamos aquí para hacer el nombramiento oficial de la nueva conductora, __Como todos saben este noticiero ha tenido una gran aceptación y su rating compite con el del noticiero de las nueve el más importante de esta cadena. Y también es del conocimiento general que parte de este logro se lo debemos a los reportajes e historias que White proporciona—_ hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible antes de continuar --- _por esta razón se ha decidido que el noticiero sea conducido por Annie Brither ---_

El asombro no solo se pintó en mi rostro sino en el de todos que inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar. Alistar miró a su hermano, con el entrecejo fruncido.

_---Pensé que el noticiero sería conducido por White, es la mejor reportera que tenemos---_

Ni yo hubiera podido formular mejor la pregunta, me mantuve callada y clavé mi mirada en los ojos avellana de Archivald esperando su respuesta.

_--- Tu lo has dicho, White es la mejor reportera que tenemos, es por eso que considero que su lugar no está en un estudio, sino en las calles, persiguiendo las noticias, mientras que Brither tiene mayor experiencia en la conducción de programas---._

A pesar que su voz era tranquila tenían una inflexión de duda y la rápida mirada que le dirigió a Granchester me dieron a entender que había algo mas detrás de esa decisión, sin decir nada me puse de pie y me giré con la intensión de salir, me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta al escuchar la voz de Granchester.

_--- La reunión aun no termina White, vuelve a tu lugar ---_

Lo miré sobre mi hombro ---_Ya han decidido quien conducirá el noticiero, lo demás no me interesa---_ Por unos segundos nos sostuvimos la mirada, no necesitaba desviar la vista para saber que los demás se tensaban, no era un secreto que no nos agradábamos. Le sonreí de medio lado, me coloqué los lentes oscuros y salí de la sala sin mirar atrás.

Caminé por los pasillos, demostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía y llevando las manos empuñadas, una vez mas Brither se quedaba con algo que yo quería, ahora resulta que ser la mejor era un impedimento para obtener lo que deseo. Llegué hasta la el área de postproducción, donde mi último reportaje estaba siendo editado para ser presentado ese mismo día.

Respiré profundo _---Hola Albert ---_ saludé a una de las pocas persona a la que podía considerar un amigo.

_--- Hola Candy, estoy terminando la edición--- _Guardé silencio esperando que Albert volteara, mientras trabajaba no desviaba su atención hacia nadie, era la única persona que podía hacer eso conmigo. Albert era lo que podía nombrar mi camarógrafo y fotógrafo de cabecera, llevábamos trabajando cinco años, nos conocíamos perfectamente y nuestro trabajo siempre era el mejor.

_---Esta listo para que lo presenten esta tarde ---_ Se giró mostrando esa encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el más duro hielo. Pero su sonrisa se borró al observar mi expresión –_Porque parece que no estás feliz ---_

Vaya!!! Aun con los lentes Albert podía deducir que algo no estaba bien, me los quité al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos --- _Porque Brither será la conductora del noticiero—_

Desvié la vista hacia los monitores que estaban proyectado mi reportaje, su mirada azul parecía que podía ver lo que ocultabas en lo más profundo de tu ser. _---Cronwell dice que mi lugar está en las calles persiguiendo la nota ---_ mi tono irónico no pasó desapercibido.

--- _La verdad, yo le doy la razón, solo hay que mirar esta historia para comprobarlo ---_ Se giró, oprimió un botón y mi voz comenzó a escucharse, la nota era sobre la detención de un conocido narcotraficante, no solo teníamos en exclusiva las imágenes del operativo sino muchos datos desconocidos de la banda, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en mi rostro.

_--- Como siempre hicimos un excelente trabajo verdad. Sin embargo yo quería el noticiero --- _Lo escuché soltar un bufido y una maldición en voz baja, se volvió para mirarme como a una niña caprichosa.

_--- Vamos Candy!!!, me vas a decir que un estudio es mejor que esto. Ahora resulta que presentar notas es mejor que descubrirlas---_ Su tono de fastidio me hizo dudar por unos instantes.

--- _Albert, sabes perfectamente porque quería el noticiero ---_

_--- Por Alessa, para estar más tiempo con ella ---_

---_Además con menos historias que perseguir tú también podrías pasar más tiempo con Tom --- _Albert bajó la mirada, se que está pensando en su hijo de 11 años al que poco ve desde que trabajos juntos.

_--- Tienes razón, pero sabes que mi distanciamiento no se debe al trabajo ---_ dejó salir un suspiro, Albert se había divorciado 6 años atrás, cuando Tom casi tenía 5 años, Flamy Hamilton su madre se había vuelto a casar en menos de un año con un hombre rico y Tom convivía mas con su padrastro que con su propio padre, eso me molestaba Albert era un buen hombre, de noble corazón que se enamoró de la mujer equivocada y aunque no lo dice sé que le duele estar lejos de su hijo.

_--- Los niños crecen muy rápido Albert y si no estás con Tom ahora después puede reprochártelo, aun estas a tiempo de acercarte a él ---_ Ahora que no tendría el noticiero tenía que tomar otras decisiones. _--- Albert, se que Alistar te ha ofrecido nuevamente la jefatura de edición, deberías aceptarla ---_ No pude evitar que mi voz sonara con pesadez, Albert era mi amigo y quería ayudarlo.

_---Te entiendo Candy y agradezco lo que tratas de hacer, pero que te parece si me dejas a mi decidir donde quiero trabajar—_

Me miró nuevamente, odio admitirlo pero nunca he podido imponerme a ese hombre como lo hago con cualquier otro, le sonreí con la sinceridad con las que pocas veces lo hago. ---_De acuerdo, pero por favor también piensa en Tom—_

_--- Te lo prometo ---_

Volví a colocarme los lentes y me despedí _--- Manda eso a producción para que lo programen, nos vemos después ---_

Salí de la cabina sonriendo, Albert tiene el poder de calmar hasta el más fiero animal con solo sonreírle. Era hora de volver a casa. Caminé tranquilamente hacia los elevadores, pero la tranquilidad solo me duró hasta que llegué a ellos y en medio de mi espera escuché a Brither llamarme.

_--- Candices, espera!!! ---_

Con hastió sentí que se detenía a mi lado_. --- Escucha solo quiero que sepas que no hice nada para que me dieran el noticiero, fue decisión del presidente---_

Atreves de los lentes la miré de arriba a bajo, siempre con su imagen de niña buena, dulce y tierna, que me fastidiaba ---_Ese es el problema Brither…---_Dije con una sonrisa burlona _---Nunca haces nada y sin embargo todo lo obtienes ---_ Me divertí con su mirada incrédula, Dios!! Como es posible que existan personas así, que no entienden un sarcasmo ni aunque éste los golpee ---_Si hicieras algo que valiera la pena por lo menos sabría que eres competencia y que me arrebataras algo no sería tan humillante ---_ Se quedó estática, mientras yo entraba al elevador y cerraba las puertas.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se cerró dejándonos solos, me volví para mirar a mi hermano.

_--- Archivald que significa esto, la producción decidió que fuera White quien conduciría el noticiero---_

--- _La decisión fue mía ---_

Desvíe la vista hasta toparme con los ojos de mi primo. _--- Y puedo saber porque lo hiciste?, fue una decisión largamente analizada, espero que la tuya también---_

_--- Contrario a lo que puedes estar pensando no fue nada personal ---_

_--- En serio??---_

_--- Como Archi dijo, White es reportera debe estar en las calles buscando noticias, en cambio Brither ha sido conductora de varios programas exitosos---_

_--- Eso no lo discuto, pero conducir un noticiero es muy diferente a conducir programas y dar cortas notas. El noticiero de las seis no es un simple noticiero al igual que el de las nueve se transmite a nivel nacional y en otros países, por el bien de la producción espero que hayan meditado su decisión y no sea solo por un mal entendido de hace años --- _

Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos.

_--- Me sorprende que la defiendas, después del desplante de hace un rato ----_

Solté una maldición por lo bajo mientras me acomodaba los lentes _--- He tratado con ella por años y a mi parecer se puede comportar como quiera, mientras siga haciendo el trabajo que hace. Ya se ha hecho el anuncio, así que debo deducir que no hay marcha atrás, la próxima semana Brither iniciara al frente del noticiero--- _me levanté acercándome a mi primo, puse una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí

_--- Es agradable tenerte de vuelta ---_

* * *

Me detuve en medio de la gran oficina de presidencia, recorrí con la mirada el lugar, el gran escritorio de caoba, con su silla negra de respaldo alto, los sillones del mismo color colocados al extremo derecho y los grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una excelente vista de la ciudad, seguían siendo los mismos que durante años usara mi padre.

Me senté detrás del escritorio, asumiendo las sensaciones que el lugar me provocaba, por un instante me pareció verme de pequeño entrando en esa misma oficina esperando ver a mi padre, no siempre tenía suerte y con el tiempo aprendí que para él el trabajo era más importante que su familia.

Tomé el control remoto y prendí el televisor, un modelo antiguo que tendrá que ser reemplazado por una de esas pantallas modernas, aunque Archi ha fungido como Presiente regional por casi cinco años siempre se negó a ocupar esta oficina, según él porque me pertenece.

_--- " Esta mañana, Carlos Sanchez conocido narcotraficante Colombiano fue capturado en un casa de seguridad ubicada ….. "---_

Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que White obtiene este tipo de información, según tengo entendido era un operativo sorpresa y lo fue incluso para Luck, pero de alguna forma White se enteró y estuvo en el lugar y a la hora correcta junto con Andrew. A pesar de todo hay que admitir que es buena en lo que hace.

_--- "Con esta detención se espera desbaratar una de las redes de distribución de droga más grandes en el país ….."_

Siempre ha sido muy bella y extremadamente ambiciosa, desde que era una novata no me agradó en lo absoluto y menos después de lo ocurrido con mi padre.

(Recuerdo)

Nueva York, Febrero 2001

Como hijo mayor de un rico empresario siempre tuve a mi disposición todo lo que quería, departamentos, autos, ropa fina, crecí asistiendo a los mejores colegios, tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, todo excepto a mi padre. Richard Granchester había heredado una de las cadenas de comunicaciones más grande del mundo y eso siempre lo había usado para estar lejos de casa. Mi madre Eleonor y mi hermano menor John son toda mi familia.

Mi relación con Richard nunca fue buena, nunca fui el hijo que él esperaba, por eso después de años entre dimes y diretes, dejé el puesto como presidente de MBS en Europa, con sede en Londres, trabajo que el mismo Richard me impusiera cuando aún era más joven y que según él me serviría para prepararme ya que algún día tendría que hacerme cargo de toda la cadena.

Abandoné el negocio familiar ante las protestas de mi madre e inicie mi propia empresa. Me quedé en Londres y en base a diversas inversiones, me he hecho una considerable fortuna, si por mí fuera nunca volvería en esta ciudad, pero hace unos días mi madre angustiada me llamó, después de más de 30 años de matrimonio Richard le pidió el divorcio.

Como es de esperarse la vida de mi padre siempre estuvo llena de mujeres, aventuras pasajeras que un hombre de su status puede darse, en el fondo siempre creía que amaba a mi madre, pero esta vez algo ha ocurrido, esta vez al parecer las cosas son serias, hace unos momentos hablé con el abogado de mi madre, la demanda de divorcio ya estaba en trámite y no tardaría en ser efectiva, realmente no me inquieta que se divorcien de hecho a mi parecer tardaron demasiado tiempo, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones del divorcio Richard literalmente dejará a mi madre sin nada.

_--- Señor, su padre no está en Nueva York, llamé al aeropuerto y me han dicho que la semana pasada abordó su avión privado ---_

_--- Y su destino?? ---_

_--- Algún lugar del mediterráneo ---_

_--- Cuanto tardaras en localizarlo??---_

_--- Un par de horas ---_

_--- Bien prepara el avión saldremos de inmediato --- _

* * *

En situaciones como esta es grato contar con la eficiencia de Alex O'Connors. Antiguo empleado de una empresa de Seguridad Internacional para empresas, puede conseguir cualquier información, así en un par de horas nos encontrábamos en Gibraltar

_---Señor su padre se encuentra en el penthause ---_

Detuvo el automóvil delante de un elegante edificio, según los informes mi padre ha estado en este lugar las últimas semanas dejando prácticamente abandonada su empresa y eso si que es de preocuparse.

La puerta fue abierta por un hombre elegantemente vestido, el mayordomo seguramente _--- Busco a mi padre ---_

_--- Su padre ¿?… Espere!!! ---- _Seguramente Richard dio órdenes de no recibir a nadie, así que sin esperar invitación simplemente entré al lugar dejando atónito al mayordomo que desesperado me seguía.

_--- Señor, espere ---_

Me detuve en medio de la sala _--- Llame a mi padre, dígale que Terruces lo espera ---_

Aún asombrado miró rápidamente hacia la puerta donde O'Connors, vestido con un traje negro y lentes obscuros, se encontraba parado observándolo, esa imagen fue suficiente para infundirle temor e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, pero ya en un pasillo aparecía mi padre.

_--- Que haces aquí Terruces ---_

Observé al hombre que me hablaba y que por un momento no recocí, el rostro era el mismo que he visto toda mi vida y sin embargo era tan diferente. La imagen que siempre tuve de mi padre distaba mucho de lo que veía, dónde estaba su traje Armani, la camisa y corbata de seda y sus costosos zapatos??, en su lugar llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa informal y tennis!!!, por Dios casi me quedé sin aliento al verlo así.

_--- Te he preguntado qué haces aquí Terruces--_

Me repuse de la sorpresa y me esforcé por mantener un tono serio _--- Vine a hablar acerca de mi madre ---_Hice un ademan con la cabeza indicándole a Alex que se retirara, pero como es su costumbre se quedaría cerca.

_--- No hay nada que hablar al respecto, o acaso vienes a pedirme que detenga el divorcio? ---_

_--- No en lo absoluto, lo que no me agrada son la condiciones, el abogado dice que no le darás pensión ni ningún tipo de remuneración, como piensas que vivirá el resto de su vida ---_

_--- Es increíble que me hayas rastreado solo para esto. Escucha durante tres décadas le he dado a esa mujer todo lo que ha querido, ha vivido con un lujo que raya en la extravagancia, porque ahora debería seguir manteniéndola ---_

_--- Porque fue tú esposa y la madre de tus hijos---_

Soltó un bufido lleno de fastidio _--- Bien, tú eres su hijo porque no le das la vida a la que está acostumbrada ---_

_--- Lo haré solo que no me agrada tu actitud. Que es lo que ocurre Richard, solo mira como estas vestido y además me han informado que has dejado de manejar MBS y su situación financiera no es muy buena ---_

_--- Ja!! patrañas, MBS funciona absolutamente bien ---_

_--- Richard …---_

_--- Basta Terruces fue suficiente, lo que haga con mi vida o mi empresa es mi asunto, después de todo tu renunciaste a ella.--- _Lo vi mirar una vez más hacia la puerta un poco nervioso _--- A tu madre no le interesa lo que pasa conmigo, a ella solo le importa el escándalo, lo que dirá la gente cuando se entere, yo solo quiero gastar el dinero que he ganado toda mi vida libremente. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento vivo de verdad ----_

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, la emoción de sus palabras eran como las de un hombre que después de una larga condena se ve libre.

_--- Richard ya es hora …----_

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia la entrada, donde una mujer rubia nos miraba. Su mirada viajó de mi padre a mí, pude ver las llaves que sostenía en su mano y con las cuales abriera la puerta.

_--- Lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado ---_

_---Esta bien Terruces ya se retira ---_

A pesar de la declaración de mi padre no me moví, su incomodidad era evidente lo que me hizo sospechar, sonreí de medio lado mirando a mi padre _--- Vaya estos si que es interesante Richard ---_

_---Terruces vete ---_ Esta vez su voz demandaba obediencia.

_--- Si me voy, pero esta conversación no ha terminado ---_

Caminé hacia la puerta donde aún se encontraba la mujer sin inmutarse se hizo de lado para dejarme pasar e inmediatamente cerró la puerta. No se necesita ser un genio para entender que seguramente ella es su amante.

Al abordar el auto inmediatamente di indicaciones _--- Alex, averigua quien es esa mujer ---_

* * *

Tres días después, tenía en mis manos un folder con sus datos, me sorprendí de lo que leía: Candices White, reportera y corresponsal de MBS, con un sin número de reportajes y coberturas, un par de documentales reconocidos y estaba escribiendo un libro sobre periodismo. A su corta edad ya contaba con un par de premios y este mismo año uno de sus reportajes estaba nominado para el Pulitzer

Vaya así que no se trata de una caza fortuna cualquiera _--- Pudiste averiguar algo que indique que es su amante ---_

_--- No directamente señor, pero investigué los movimientos de su padre, en el último año ha viaja mucho y lo extraño es que la mayoría de las veces son a lugares donde White se encuentra, de hecho en los últimos seis meses literalmente la ha seguido por todo el mundo ---_

_--- Eso no sirve ---_

_--- lo sé pero como le dije no hay nada que los relacione directamente, si lo desea puedo vigiarlos, grabarlos cuando estén juntos ---_

Medité por un momento las palabras de Alex _--- Hazlo, si consigues mas información ya veré como utilizarla ---_

(Fin R)

No fue fácil conseguir las pruebas pero después de un par de semanas, mucha paciencia e ingenio de Alex consiguió unas fotografías bastante comprometedoras, quise usarlas para entablar una contrademanda pero mi madre se opuso, alegando que eso haría pública la infidelidad de mi padre y generaría un mayor escándalo, cosa que ella no permitiría, así que desistí y dos meses después de mi visita la sentencia de divorcio a favor de Richard fue dada por un juez.

En octubre de ese año, mi padre murió cuando estando ebrio condujo su auto a toda velocidad hasta chocar con un poste, dejando a la cadena en una situación difícil, decidí tomar la presidencia, no podía dejar quela cadena se hundiera, por mi madre, mi hermano y mis primos tenía que sacarla a flote.

En los primeros días Eleonor me exigió que despidiera a White, para mi sorpresa descubrí que existía un contrato de exclusividad por siete años, romperlo no solo costaría una cuantiosa fortuna, que en cualquier momento he estado dispuesto a pagar con mi propio dinero, sino que me encontré con la oposición del consejo que fue tal que no tuve otra opción que aceptar que la amante de mi padre continuara en la cadena, además en ese momento tenia asuntos más importantes que tratar .

_---"Para MBS Noticias Informó Candy White reportera…."_

White, a pesar de estar casada desde hace cinco años con el empresario Neal Legan, nunca ha utilizado su apellido de hecho muchos creen que aun es soltera, algo muy conveniente a la hora de buscar amantes.

No había pensado en ella en años, pero al volver y saber que sería nombrada titular de uno de los más importantes noticieros no pude evitar sentir cierto recelo, dárselo hubiera sido el broche de oro para su carrera y aunque su curriculum es brillante, prefiero no ser el causante de un ego mayor, ya debería tener suficiente con la adulación de los miembros del consejo que siempre sostuvieron que nunca hubo pruebas de la supuesta relación de mi padre y ella, incluso mis primos la defienden.

* * *

_--- Mamá!!!--- _La dulce voz de Alessa es el mejor aliciente que puedo tener.

_--- Hola amor!!!---_ Alessa es una niña de 10 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera, bueno a cualquiera con un poco de corazón, Ella fue adoptada por Neal y su entonces esposa Luisa Rain, con la única intensión de heredar la fortuna de Peter Rain, quien pensando que su única hija no podía concebir y conociendo la vida desenfrena que llevaba le exigió convertirse en madre para poder heredar, aun cuando fuera adoptando. Muchos considerarían que Alessa fue afortunada al ser adoptada por una familia rica, idea más equivocada no podía existir, su madre adoptiva entre fiestas, viajes y sus "eventos sociales" nunca tuvo tiempo para ella, nunca la llevó a la escuela o a la iglesia, y su padre ufff!!! Mejor ni hablar nunca estuvo contento con la adopción de Alessa pero no tuvo más opción cuando unos estudios médicos indicaron que era él quien no podía tener hijos y su ego masculino, no le permitió que los demás supieran esto. Así que en común acuerdo, para todos Luisa era quien no podía tener hijos, ella lo aceptó sin dudar ya que un embarazo sería un estorbo para su vida social.

--- _Cómo te fue ??_ ----

Dejé salir un suspiro antes de contestarle _--- Bueno el pr… el consejo decidió que fuera Brither quien condujera el noticiero ---_

Pude ver como sus ojitos se entristecieron y me maldije por haber dado por hecho que el noticiero sería mío, días antes se lo había hecho saber diciéndole que así estaría más tiempo en casa, se había emocionado tanto, la he querido desde el momento que la conocí, aunque entonces Luisa aun vivía y yo estaba despuntando en mi carrera, trataba de verla cada vez que podía y desde que me convertí en la señora Legan he tratado de darle todo el amor que nunca ha recibo y a pesar de quererla tanto mi

trabajo me apasiona provocando largas ausencias.

La estreché nuevamente en mis brazos ---_Aunque no tenga el noticiero, te prometo que estaré más tiempo en casa ---_

_--- mmm está bien, pero si vas a viajar trata de hacerlo cuando sean vacaciones así te puedo acompañar. AAAh ¡! Por cierto tío Tony esta aquí, vamos a ir por un helado ---_ Al levantar la vista me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Anthony Brown, mi mejor amigo.

_--- Es una lástima que no te hayan dado el noticiero ---_

_--- Ya es agua pasada---_ le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla ---_Alguien habló de un helado??----_

_---Eres una glotona---_ me digo al tiempo que tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo. Le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña y con una mano lo sostuve del brazo al tiempo que estiraba la otra para alcanzar a Alessa _--- Entonces sabrás que no debes hacerme esperar ----_

* * *

Contemplar a Candy y Alessa juntas siempre es un deleite. A pesar de ser tan joven Candy la trata como si fuera su hija, para ser alguien cuya madre la abandonó cuando era solo una niña y que creció con un padre alcohólico es algo extraño.

_--- hay no otra vez perdimos, intentémoslo de nuevo ----_ Cuando Candy está a su lado sonríe con una ternura y me hace recordarla cuando era niña.

(Recuerdo)

Chicago, primavera de 1980.

Cuando mi padre Michael Brown murió mi madre gastó todos sus ahorros en la compra de una pequeña casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, como todo niño de nueve años me molestaba mudarme y dejar la casa que me vio nacer, dejar a mis amigos no era algo que me agradara y así se lo hice saber a mi madre la cual solo me sonreía dulcemente asegurándome que me agradaría nuestra nueva casa, algo en la forma que me miraba me decía que ocultaba algo mas pero entonces lo único en quien pensaba era en mi, el día de la mudanza me quedé sentado en la acera refunfuñando una vez mas de mi suerte tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que escuché una voz.

_--- Hola!!!---_

Me giré con la intensión de mandar al diablo a quien se atrevía a molestarme, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos verdes en los cuales inmediatamente me perdí.

_--- Hola!!!---_

Volvió a saludar brindándome la más tierna sonrisa que nunca antes había visto. Se trataba de una niña pequeña, con largos rizos rubios peinados en dos coletas esponjadas, en su rostro blanco y rosado resaltaba una franja de pecas que le daba un aire angelical, miré su vestido azul que aunque era sencillo era muy bonito.

_---mmm acaso no hablas---_ sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejarme.

_--- Por supuesto que hablo pecosa---_ al escuchar mis palabras su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_--- Verdad que estoy muy pecosa. Pero te advierto que mis pecas me gustan así que no te burles –_ se llevó una paleta a la boca _---Quieres?---_ estiró la mano mostrándome una paleta igual a la que ella tenía, la acepté, desenvolviéndola _---Gracias, cómo te llamas?---_

_---Candices White pero todos me dicen Candy y tengo cinco años---_

_--- Anthony Brown y tengo nueve---_ estreché su pequeña manita.

_--- Anthony, es un nombre muy largo, te puedo llamar Tony ?---_ Como estaba comiendo la paleta solo le afirmé moviendo la cabeza

_--- Yo vivo en la casa de enfrente, quieres ser mi amigo?---_

_--- mmm claro ---_

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato mirando pasar los autos por la calle, entonces quien supuse era su madre le llamó.

_---Me tengo que ir, nos vemos ---_

Sorprendentemente cruzó la calle después de mirar a ambos lados, aunque no era una calle muy transitada me sorprendí que una niña como ella fuera consciente de lo que había que hacer al cruzar.

(Fin R)

Desde ese día a pesar de la diferencia de edades nos volvimos amigos. Su familia parecía feliz y eso se reflejaba en Candy quien era una niña muy inquieta, si no andaba corriendo de un lado para otro, estaba trepando los árboles.

Un día tres años después su madre salió de su casa, Candy decía que había ido a visitar a unas tías y que volvería en una semana. Aun la recuerdo, sentada en la puerta de su casa mirando por toda la calle esperando ver a su madre, por más que le insistía no se levantaba por horas de ese lugar, cuando esa semana se volvieron dos y luego un mes, esa felicidad se acabó al darse cuenta que su madre la había abandonado.

A partir de entonces las cosas se pusieron difíciles, su padre se volvió un alcohólico perdiendo su empleo y la niña risueña que había conocido poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

_---En que piensas Tony!!---_ La voz de Candy me hizo salir de mis recuerdos --- _En lo bien que te ves al lado de Alessa, son como una familia---_

Ella sonrió, todo el dolor y la amargura de su mirada se desvanecieron por un momento --- _Alessa es una gran niña, no es difícil ser feliz a su lado---_

Le rodeé los hombros con un brazo atrayéndola hasta que apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro _--- Tampoco es difícil ser feliz a tú lado---_ Las palabras salieron desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ella no me respondió solo miró a la pequeña que se acercaba con una paleta en la mano.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que tomaba su bolso _--- Es hora de volver a casa---_

* * *

El pasear al lado de Tony y Alessa, son los momentos más felices que puedo tener, al estar así a su lado me permito soñar con que somos una familia, si una familia como nunca la he tenido.

_---mmm parece que Neal está en casa---_

Pude palpar el desanimo en las palabras de Alessa, Neal nunca le permitió llamarlo papá. Al entrar a la casa nos cruzamos con él.

_--- Hola Neal---_ Alessa lo saludó muy tímidamente, cuando él está cerca toda la alegría y jovialidad de la pequeña desaparecen para transformarse en alguien sumamente tímida y retraída.

_--- Asi que nuevamente salieron con Brown!!!, pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes no?---_ me molestó que ni siquiera se dignara a devolverle el saludo.

--- _A él le importamos--- _Esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, antes de que la discusión iniciara debía proteger a Alessa _--- Ya es tarde, ve a dormir querida ---- _le di un beso en la frente y un leve empujón en la espalda, sin dudarlo me obedeció. _--- Hasta mañana… mamá---_ Me devolvió el beso _--- Adiós Neal---_

_---mamá??--- _Alessa lo miró con temor, mientras él le sonreía de medio lado.

_--- Ve arriba Alessa---_ le volví a decir, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por las escaleras.

Me volví para mirar con odio a Neal, quien disfruta atormentando a la pequeña --- _Veo que ya te marchas, buen viaje---_ le espeté con el tono más frio que pude

_--- Me corres de mi propia casa, vaya si que las cosas están mal---_

_--- Ese fue el trato que acordamos, tú haces tu vida como y donde te plazca y yo me quedo aquí con "tu hija"---_ Lo miré y le sonríe con burla y mas satisfacción sentí al contemplar su expresión. Neal siempre se molesta cuando alguien le recuerda que Alessa es su hija, solo finge ser un buen padre cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan y claro esa no era una de ella.

Me miró con tanto desprecio como yo lo miraba --- _Tienes razón, yo no podría estar cerca de esa huérfana, pero claro como tú también lo eres por eso se llevan bien, sigue jugando a la amorosa madre Candy, ah por cierto el importe de este mes ya fue depositado en tu cuenta---_ me espetó con sorna al tiempo que se marchaba. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo ví desaparecer detrás de la puerta principal. Maldito mil veces maldito, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero pronto tendrás lo que mereces y Alessa será libre.


	3. Chapter 3

Por Melani

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

Capítulo II

_--- Al Aeropuerto Robert ---_

_---Si señor Legan---_

La próxima vez que necesite unos documentos me aseguraré de enviar a alguien, cada vez me es más insoportable la presencia de esa huérfana, sino fuera porque ese estúpido de Rain puso sus acciones a su nombre hace mucho que la hubiera desaparecido de mi vida. Nunca he entendido como es que Candy ha preferido hacerse cargo de esa antes de viajar conmigo.

No entiendo en qué momento cambió todo.

(Recuerdo)

Nueva York, Julio 2000.

Cuatro meses atrás mi esposa Luisa había muerto durante un asalto, la muy estúpida se resistió a perder sus costosas alhajas. Aun no me explico que hacía en un lugar como los suburbios del Bronx no es un lugar que personas como ella visiten, en fin está muerta y ya nada se puede hacer.

Esta noche no quiero pensar en ella, es cierto que entre nosotros no existía amor, sin embargo la atracción que sentíamos y lo mucho que nos parecíamos había logrado que viviéramos en armonía los seis años que nuestro matrimonio duró, nunca hubo reclamos ni reproches cada uno podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y sobre todo con quien quisiera. Pero la vida continua y ya tengo algunas alternativas bastantes interesantes y precisamente estoy viendo la más apetecible de ellas.

_--- Hola Candy ---_

_---Neal--- _

Guau esta mujer es el sueño de cualquier hombre. Conocí a Candices White dos años atrás, de alguna forma astuta logró colarse en los altos círculos sociales a pesar de no provenir de una familia rica, pero su posición como reportera "respetable" ha sido una llave que ha sabido manejar. Ella y Luisa eran lo que podemos llamar "amigas" aunque es lógico que Luisa solo la utilizaba para aparecer en las columnas sociales del mismo New York Times con frecuencia y Candy no se quedaba atrás es cierto que tiene talento periodístico pero ese talento solo es superado por su enorme ambición, utilizaba su "amistad" con Luisa para estar cerca de personas importantes , puedo ver en sus ojos el hambre de fama y riqueza que la impulsan para hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para lograr sus propósitos, eso es terriblemente excitante y sexy para mi gusto.

_---Gustas una copa ??---_ Ella asintió con esa mirada penetrante que me hace querer descubrir los secretos que oculta. Al mirarla pasar delante de mí con esos movimientos tan delicados y naturales de sus caderas hace que la sangre me hierva, espero que el precio de mi capricho no sea muy alto.

(Fin R)

Esa noche fue la primera que pasó en mi cama, Es toda una diosa, una maestra en el arte del sexo tanto que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no fue la única noche, comencé a frecuentarla tan a menudo que un día sin saber porque le propuse matrimonio y sin darme cuenta a finales de ese año nos casamos. Fue como una bruja que me hizo caer en su hechizo. Al principio todo fue maravilloso pero poco a poco comenzó alejarse de mí pero pasaba más tiempo con Alessa. No me dí cuenta hasta que Candy comenzó a negarse a viajar conmigo, al principio siempre tenía una excusa, sobre todo de trabajo luego un día simplemente manifestó el desagrado que mi presencia le causaba, mucho antes de ese día había dejado de compartir mi cama. No tenía porque soportar esa humillación, quise echarla de mi vida y la muy cínica me retó a intentarlo, para mi sorpresa cuando quise hacerlo Rain mi antiguo suegro se presentó en mi casa para decirme que retiraría todo su capital de mi empresa petrolera y vendería sus acciones de otras inversiones en las que concordábamos, si me divorciaba de ella, ese maldito se había encariñado con las dos, sabía que a pesar de su trabajo como reportera Candy cuidaba de su "nieta" y la niña era feliz a su lado.

No tuve más opción que acceder, si el viejo abandonaba nuestros negocios me hubiera arruinado. Después de una acalorada discusión hicimos un trato, ella y la mocosa se quedaban en Nueva York, yo les pasaría una generosa mensualidad y nos dejaríamos ver juntos de vez en cuando y cuando fuera necesario como una familia feliz. Fuera de ello yo fijé mi residencia en Texas y ninguno de los dos nos involucramos en la vida del otro.

_--- Señor, hemos llegado---_

Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo no es tan malo. El viejo está tranquilo y yo solo tengo que verlas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Nueva York, Febrero 2006

---_Anthony!!!---_

Escucharla pronunciar mi nombre mientras su cuerpo tiembla de placer debajo de mí es la gloria.

--_-Candy, cariño_ _acompáñame ---_

Apenas puedo respirar sintiendo su aliento sobre mis labios, todo pensamiento es borrado de mi mente y es solo ocupada por la mujer que es objeto de mi adoración.

_--- Así__!!!,Así!! ---_

Mi cuerpo pierde total control, no conozco mayor placer que estar dentro de ella. Mi deseo pareciera nunca encontrar saciedad, mis movimientos no tienen más objetivo que complacerla. Busco entrelazar mis manos con las de ella, las sujeto firmemente desahogando el miedo a perderla. Clavo mi mirada en esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer, esos ojos que desde el primer día me atraparon cual pez en una red. Siento como arquea su cuerpo para estar más cera del mío, trato de que sienta el calor que me consume, los movimientos de su cadera hace que toque el cielo. En cada beso le entrego mi corazón, en cada embestida le entrego parte de mi alma, tal como ha sido desde la primera vez.

(Recuerdo)

Chicago, Diciembre 1990

Como todos los fines de semana dejo mi pequeño dormitorio en el campus de la Universidad Estatal para visitar a mi madre, ese día particularmente frío recibí un mensaje de ella diciéndome que visitaría a su hermana en Illinois aunque es cierto que me entristece no verla, no puedo dejar de ir porque también deseo desesperadamente ver a la pequeña pecosa.

La vida no ha sido fácil para ella, desde el abandono de su madre, Candy ha tenido que apañárselas para salir adelante con el miserable sueldo de obrero de su padre, se esfuerza tanto en el colegio que ha llegado a tener las notas más altas, pero su problema es lidiar con el alcoholismo de su padre. Al principio solo bebía por las tardes, luego las dosis de alcohol consumido fueron aumentado y junto con ellas su agresividad. En los primeros años desahogaba su frustración insultando a su hija, hasta un día que al llegar a casa la encontré sentada en la acera de la calle con un moretón en el ojo, George comenzó a golpearla. Lo odié tanto que sentí ganas de matarlo, no era posible que pudiera hacerle daño a un ser tan noble, gentil y casi angelical como es Candy.

Cada fin de semana que visito a mi madre me esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con ella, nos sentamos en la banca que está colgada en el porche de mi casa, ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, casi no habla y no es necesario solo con ver sus ojos uno puede palpar su tristeza, pasamos horas así, ella recargada en mí y yo acariciando sus largos rizos, siempre que tengo que tomar el autobús para volver a la universidad me despide con una linda sonrisa, y mudamente me pide que vuelva.

No me sorprendió encontrarla sentada en la banca del porche, me acerqué dejando mi bolsa de viaje junto a la puerta y me senté a su lado.

_--- Hola Candy ---_ Estiré mi mano hasta su barbilla y delicadamente la obligué a levantar el rostro, mi expresión se endureció y maldije en voz alta cuando puede ver un cardenal en su mejilla y una lesión en su labio inferior, no era necesario preguntar cómo se había hecho eso o más bien quién se lo había hecho. Al verme sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó con una desesperación que me partió el corazón. Apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza y la abracé fuertemente, hacía mucho tiempo que los ojos de Candy se nublan por las lágrimas pero las cuales no deja salir, sentí un vuelco en el corazón porque eso solo significa que comienza a endurecerse y eso es terrible. Sentí su cuerpo frio, me quité la chaqueta y se la coloqué en los hombros.

---_Vamos a dentro, hace frio aquí ---_

Ella asintió dejando que la condujera dentro de la casa, fuimos hasta la sala, donde la dejé en el sillón y me dirigí al baño buscando algo con que curar la herida de su labio y una pomada para el moretón, me detuve en la cocina para calentar la comida que mi madre había dejado, no sería extraño que no hubiera comido, desde que era más niña y su padre no volvía a casa durante días, mi madre se encargaba de darle de comer, maldito sea George no solo la golpea sino que también la hace pasar penalidades, lo odiaré hasta el día en que muera, me odie por no poder ayudarla, el sueldo de mi madre apenas alcanza para mantenerse y darme algo, yo trabajo por las tardes como mesero en un café cerca del campus y completar mis gastos, era una suerte que hubiera podido obtener una beca y estudiar derecho, pero no puedo tomar un verdadero empleo si quiero tener tiempo para los estudios.

Dejé los platos que contenían un bistec asado, un poco de puré de patatas y ensalada sobre la mesa de servicio, le curé la herida, mientras comíamos sorpresivamente comenzó una amena charla, me contó sobre el baile de invierno al que asistió con un vestido que Patty nuestra vecina y su única amiga le prestara, al parecer se divirtió mucho aunque llegó sin pareja, había bailado varias piezas con sus compañeros. Al parecer Max un chico bajo y nada agraciado había tirado su ponche sobre Amara la chica más popular de la escuela y armó tal revuelo que el director tuvo que intervenir para que el baile pudiera continuar, durante su relato sonreía tan cálidamente que me hizo olvidar la furia que momentos antes sentía. Tomamos café y vimos televisión un rato, sentados en el sofá Candy comenzó a dormitar, seguramente no quería volver a su casa aún, así que le ofrecí quedarse en la habitación de mi madre, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, otras veces mi madre le había hecho el mismo ofrecimiento aunque en esas ocasiones dormía en mi habitación vacía.

Subimos juntos y la dejé en la puerta de la habitación, me dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Yo estaba cansando por el viaje así que me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse la pijama y me metí bajo las cálidas sabanas olvidándome apagar la lámpara de la mesa de noche. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormitando pero me sorprendió sentir un cálido aliento en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme en unos ojos verdes que me miraban con una intensidad que me hizo estremecer.

_--- Candy!!!---_ dije con apenas un susurro, se encontraba recostada a mi lado, llevaba puesta un bata que le quedaba un poco grande.

_---Shuuu!!!--- _delineó mis labios con su delgado dedo y se inclinó depositando un suave beso. Apenas fue un roce pero suficiente para hacer que la sangre me hirviera.

_---Me quieres??---_ Me preguntó con una leve sonrisa y con tanta inocencia que hizo que algo en mi interior despertara.

Acaricié su mejilla con los nudillos _--- Siempre te he querido --- _y no le mentía. Vi como cerró los ojos con un gesto de felicidad que hacía tiempo no le veía. Impulsivamente lleve mi mano a su nuca y la atraje para besarla, la besé lentamente acariciándole los labios, pude sentir como tembló pero no se apartó sino que entreabrió los labios y no pude resistirme a profundizar el beso, dios su boca tiene un sabor a fresas que me enloqueció enseguida, me respondió de una forma tímida lo que me dio a entender que no tenía mucha experiencia. La quería de eso no había duda y por eso debía detenerme, yo tenía 19 años pero ella aún no cumplía los dieciséis.

Con pesar comencé a romper lentamente el contacto, besé su nariz y su frente.

_--- Candy, vuelve a la habitación de mi madre ---_ Apenas podía hablar, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, el corazón me latía muy rápido y a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

_--- Yo también te quiero. No…no me rechaces ---_ Levantó el rostro al tiempo que me besaba de nuevo, Que Dios me perdone pero no puedo resistirme. Volví a adueñarme de su boca, le sujeté la nuca para guiarla, es tan dulce que pronto mis sentidos se embotaron, mi mano izquierda comenzó a bajar por su costado, palpé su cadera y sus muslos por encima de la tela hasta encontrar su piel descubierta. Desde el primer contacto sentí una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y ella también lo sintió, lo sé porque se estremeció. Mi mano desanduvo el camino ahora tocando la calidez de su suave y tersa piel, la detuve al llegar a su cadera, a estas alturas ya no podía detenerme, mi mano la sujetó acercándola lo más que pude a mi cuerpo, volvió a temblar al sentir mi endurecido deseo en su vientre, pero su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por el deseo, se frotó contra mi suavemente, incitándome, enloqueciéndome.

Mi mano sujetó la tela de la bata y la subí lentamente, se levantó lo suficiente para que pudiera quitársela, no pude apartar de la vista de los dos redondos y blancos senos que quedaron al descubierto. Tomé uno con mi mano y lo acaricié, ella cerró los ojos ante el placer que el contacto le hizo sentir, con un dedo apenas froté un rozado pezón, un leve gemido salió de su garganta, no pude resistirme levanté la cabeza y dirigí mi boca hasta su seno y ahora era mi lengua quien lo acariciaba, sentí su mano en mi nuca haciendo que las caricias fueran más profundas y su cuerpo se arqueó dándome total acceso, había algo natural y tímido en sus movimientos guiados por el instinto.

Me giré hasta depositar su cabeza en la almohada y me quedé contemplándola, su cuerpo estaba generosamente dotado, sus curvas eran perfectas, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Deslicé mi mano por su estomago y vientre hasta toparme con la delgada tela de su pantaleta, la cual fui deslizando, levantó la cadera para que pudiera sacarla quedando completamente desnuda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso, era sin duda la primera vez que estaba así delante de un hombre, la acaricié con la mirada, después de un rato me levanté quitándome la camiseta, el pijama y la ropa interior. Ahora fue su turno de contemplar mi desnudez, sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más y la vi morderse el labio, volví a recostarme a su lado y acaricié su mejilla.

_---Pídeme que me detenga, por favor si no estás segura de esto pídemelo y me detendré---_ No sé si realmente hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo pero tenía que estar seguro.

A pesar de estar temblando me sonrió dulcemente _--- No, no te detengas _--- A pesar de que su voz era entrecortada por la evidente excitación, había seguridad en sus palabras.

---_No tengas miedo ---_le dije mirándola a los ojos y en respuesta ella volvió a besarme.

Durante largo rato exploré cada parte de su cuerpo y ella exploró el mío. Cuando ya no pude resistir mas, me coloqué completamente sobre ella apoyándome en los codos, separé sus piernas con las mías, la bese lo mas tiernamente que pude y comencé a entrar en su feminidad, debía ser paciente, hacerlo despacio para no hacerle daño, cuando sentí una barrera, la bese con más pasión y empuje traspasándola, abriéndome paso hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sentí como encajó sus uñas con fuerza en mi espalda y me mantuve quieto dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a mí.

Volví a acariciar sus endurecidos seños, jugueteando con ellos para que se relajara, después de un rato comenzó a moverse, era la señal que estaba esperando, comencé a moverme lentamente disfrutando de cada espasmo, era tan estrecha que su feminidad tiraba de mi miembro como si quisiera retenerlo.

Entre gemidos de placer la escuché decir mi nombre ---_Anthony!!!---_ ella siempre me llamaba Tony, oírla decir mi nombre completo me excitó aun mas. Sujeté su cadera haciendo que se moviera a mi ritmo que cada vez iba en aumento.

_---Oh Dios, Candy ¡!!---_ Escuché mi propia voz ronca. Después de un rato ambos llegamos al éxtasis.

(Fin R)

_--- Un centavo por tus pensamientos!!!---_ su voz me despertó de mi letargo, el roce de su piel con mi pecho, es un fuego que me quema.

_---Cuando estoy contigo, pensar es lo último que hago----_ su mano acaricio mi mejilla, me besó nuevamente mientras se colocaba encima de mí

_--- Y eso es malo---_

_--- Candy, estoy exhausto ---_

_---A mi no me lo parece ---_ una sonrisa picara se pintó en su rostro y su mano se posó sobre mi masculinidad que despertó con su roce.

Con solo un roce hace que mi cuerpo pierda su voluntad y se rinda a sus deseos. Mi respuesta fue rápida sentirla moverse sobre mi me llevó una vez más a la gloria, sujeté sus caderas para sentirla más cerca.

Desde la cama la observo arreglarse para marcharse, una vez más después de llevarme a la gloria hace que me hunda en el infierno. Pero como puedo reprochárselo después de todo yo también la abandoné aunque no por mi voluntad.

(Recuerdo)

Chicago, Verano 1991.

Fue una suerte que nuestra primera noche no tuviera consecuencias. A partir de entonces perdí todo interés en las chicas universitarias, mi mente y mi corazón eran ocupadas por la rubia de ojos verdes que me esperaba cada fin de semana. Su recuerdo era mi motivación para poner más empeño y esfuerzo a mis estudios, lo había planeado todo, en poco más de un año me graduaría y apenas consiguiera un trabajo me casaría con ella, le haría olvidar todos los amargos días junto a su padre y le daría la vida que merecía.

Pero el destino a veces nos juega sucio, en el verano apareció de la nada el abuelo paterno que siempre creí muerto. Nunca olvidaré la cara de sorpresa y miedo de mi madre al verlo en la puerta de la casa. Era un hombre mayor vestido con un costoso traje, sin ninguna ceremonia le informó que había ido por mí, yo no sabía el motivo por el cual me habían ocultado su existencia pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a mi madre ni a Candy, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que Michael Brown era alguien con mucho dinero e influencias, al día siguiente de su aparición mi madre perdió su empleo, el banco exigió el pago de la hipoteca de la casa y para acabarla el decano de la universidad me informó de la cancelación de mi beca, maldición sin ella no podía continuar mis estudios. No me quedó más remedio que irme con él. El día que me despedí de Candy se grabó a fuego en mi alma.

El auto de mi abuelo nos esperaba estacionado frente a la casa, al salir mis ojos la encontraron parada en la acera de frente, me miraba con una mezcla de amor y tristeza, crucé la calle hasta acercarme a ella.

_--- Candy… yo!!!---_

_--Shuuu!!!---_ colocó un dedo sobre mi boca _--- Tu madre me lo digo, no creí tener el valor para verte partir, pero no pude evitar mirarte una vez más --- _

Sostuve su rostro con mis dos manos y la bese _--- Candy volveré… te lo…----_

_---Shuuu!!!---_nuevamente me silenció ---_Sin promesas nunca te las he pedido y no te las pediré. Tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver---_

Me dio un fugaz beso y sostuvo mis manos apartándolas de su rostro ---_Ya es hora. Adiós Tony---_

No supe que decir, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, mi mente es un mar de confusión, antes de entrar al auto me giré para verla una vez más, la vi sonreírme y agitar su mano.

_--- Volveré ¡!!---_ No sé si me escuchó pero más que una promesa a ella fue una promesa que me hago yo mismo.

_---La olvidaras, cuando descubras lo que el mundo te puede ofrecer_--- Miré con desprecio al hombre que iba sentado a mi lado, el hombre que arruinó mis planes y me separó de las mujeres que quería.

(Fin R)

Dos meses después mi madre fue enviada a vivir en Canadá, sentí angustia al darme cuenta que Candy ahora se encontraba sola. Me llevó a Londres donde terminé mi carrera de derecho a la vez que inicié la de economía y finanzas, según él porque era necesario para hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia, Alguna vez traté de viajar a Chicago pero el abuelo lo evitó, frustró cada intento por acercarme, y cada vez lo odiaba más. Me señaló que mi madre estaría bien y tendría todo mientras lo obedeciera. Me sentí atrapado. Casi dos años después, le pedí me permitiera viajar a Canadá para visitar a mi madre, pero me las arregle para desviarme a Chicago, todo ese tiempo no dejé de pensar en ella y esperaba que ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho. La desilusión que sentí no se puede describir con palabras, cuando al estar frente a su casa vi salir de ella a una familia extraña, busqué a Patty y ella me contó que un año atrás George había muerto en un accidente, Candy con la ayuda de un conocido había vendido su casa y se había marchado, Patty no sabía a dónde. Fui a Canadá donde mi madre me mostró una Carta que Candy le enviara un año atrás, donde se despedía de ella diciéndole que iniciaría una nueva vida y le daba las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella, el remitente aun era de su antigua casa en Chicago, maldición nadie sabía dónde estaba y no sabía dónde buscarla.

Pedí a Dios que la cuidara y protegiera donde fuera que estuviera, Volví a Londres donde me involucré en los negocios del abuelo estaba decidido a sacar el mayor provecho de él ya que era el causante de haber perdido lo más preciado. Cuatro años después cuando tenía acceso libre al dinero de los Brown, contraté a un detective que la encontraría en Nueva York.

Fue tonto de mi parte esperar retomar una relación donde había quedado después de tanto tiempo, Candy había cambiado como cualquier persona que tiene que luchar por conseguir lo que desea, por obtener un lugar en un mundo como el nuestro. A pesar de ello me ofreció su amistad incondicional y yo fui feliz con eso. La apoyé en su carrera y su vida, sin embargo aun hay cosas que desconozco y en las cuales no me permite involucrarme. Una de ellas fue su boda con Legan fue un duro golpe, ni siquiera lo vi venir hasta que se hizo el anuncio oficial. Le reclamé pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y exigirme que respetara sus decisiones.

_--- Me voy tengo cosas que hacer----_ Depositó un beso en mi frente mientras me miraba.

Le acaricié un brazo_ ----nunca entendí porque te casaste con Legan. Que es lo que él pudo darte que yo no---_ me lamenté haberlo preguntado. Vi como una sombra cruzó por sus ojos, desvió la mirada y después de un breve silencio habló.

_---Tal vez algún día te lo diga pero no será hoy. Hace mucho que lo pude dejar, pero no lo hice por Alessa.---_

_--- Son muy parecidas ----_

_--- No puedo dejarla sola a merced de ese mal…. Con él ----_ Ahora su mirada reflejaba odio???.

_---La ha golpeado??---_ pregunté con cuidado recordando lo que ella había vivido.

_---No se necesitan golpes para tener heridas. Él Siempre que puede la insulta y humilla. Pero pronto eso terminara ----_ el tono de su voz me heló la sangre. No me gustaba que hablara así, era como si fuera otra persona, una persona que infundía miedo.

_---Candy, sabes que cuentas conmigo ---_

_---Claro que si Tony -_

_--- Mañan__a pasaré por ustedes, iremos a comer, de acuerdo ---_

_---Si nos vemos ---_ tomó su bolso y antes de llegar a la puerta la llamé _---Candy!!!---_ me miró sobre su hombro, quería preguntarle cuando volvería pero temía que su respuesta fuera nunca_ ---Descansa ----_ me sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, después que se casó con Legan, yo me fui a París por un año pero no pude estar lejos más tiempo, cuando volví Candy me recibió como si nada, y un día dos años después me encontré durmiendo con ella.

Cuando le pedí que dejara a Neal y se casara conmigo me dijo que no podía abandonar a Alessa, al principio no le creí pero el tiempo me demostró que en realidad la quiere y Legan no la dejaría para evitar perder el dinero que esta a nombre de la niña y por las amenazas de su suegro de retirarle su apoyo.

Candy nunca me ha prometido nada ni me ha pedido promesa alguna. Alguna vez trató de romper nuestra relación pero no pude dejarla, la amo demasiado.

* * *

Tal vez algún día pueda darle a Tony lo que se merece, tal vez algún día, él, Alessa y yo, puédanos ser una familia de verdad. A veces los remordimientos me pesan mucho, Tony me ama siempre me ha amado y yo lo quiero, tal vez si no se hubiera ido, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero la vida nos llevó por caminos separados y aun cuando con el tiempo nos volvió a reunir ya habían pasado cosas que me marcaron para siempre.

Si él me digiera que se va, que iniciará una vida lejos de mí, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo dejaría marchar pero no parece que quiera hacerlo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro tratando de liberar la tensión que el remordimiento me causa, metí mis manos en las bolsas del abrigo, tengo que volver a casa, Alessa no tarda en volver, pasó unos días con el señor Rain, me pregunto qué pasaría si se enterara de la mentira de su hija.

Apenas había caminado dos cuadras cuando mis ojos se toparon con la figura de un hombre bien vestido, recargado en un poste mirando intensamente la fachada de un lujoso edificio, sonrió al reconocer a Granchester.

_---Se necesita ser muy rico para entrar ahí---_

Giró la cabeza y me clavó sus fríos ojos.

_--- Así se evita mezclarse con gente indeseable ---_

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

_--- En ese lugar??, si tu lo dices. Aunque la diferencia entre ese lugar y un burdel del Bronx solo está en la seda y encajes que lo adornan, debajo de ello es exactamente lo mismo ---_

Vi como arrugó ligeramente la frente _---Que sabes tú de ese lugar. Es un club exclusivo de caballeros---_

_---Se lo que todos saben.--- _dije encogiendo los hombros _--- En la planta baja es un club como cualquier otro, salas de charla, comida, biblioteca, salas de juegos. Pero dicen que la verdadera diversión "masculina", está en el segundo piso donde la compañía es la mejor ---_

Le dije mientras señalaba a una mujer elegantemente vestida que curiosamente entraba por una puerta lateral, que aunque parecía pertenecer al edificio de al lado algunos sabían que conducía al club.

Aunque su expresión era totalmente inescrutable y las personas hablaban de su increíble autocontrol, pude ver como apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula, seguía siendo divertido verlo enfadarse _--- Que te diviertas mucho y no te preocupes por ser reconocido mucha gente "respetable" se divierte ahí y nadie habla al respecto---_ le dije guiñándole un ojo y sacudiendo la mano me despedí.

Las personas no hablan de ese lugar, pero no significa que el lugar no hable de las personas.

* * *

No me explico cómo aun soy capaza de sorprenderme, que White sepa cosas que se suponen secretas no es nada nuevo. Es cierto que ese lugar es un club de hombres en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero la presencia de mujeres en el segundo piso solo es conocida por algunos socios que pueden pagar los servicios que ahí se ofrecen.

Prostitutas, es la manera correcta de llamarlas, aunque el funcionamiento del lugar es algo extraño. Al parecer las mujeres que ahí trabajan son "libres", van y vienen según les place, eligen a sus clientes aunque la casa impone una tarifa y una comisión, es un trabajo bastante rentable para ambos. Los dos mil dólares por 4 horas más el precio del dormitorio y de la membrecía ha permitido su funcionamiento por más de veinte años.

Me di la vuelta ya no hay nada ahí que me interese, caminé hasta encontrar una banca donde me senté sintiendo el aire frio en mi rostro

Cuando tenía veinte años solía visitar ese lugar cada verano, cuando volvía a Nueva York a visitar a mi madre. Pase muchas noches gastando el dinero que Richard producía por miles, no me importaba ni sentía remordimientos por hacerlo después de todo era su forma de compensar su indiferencia hacia nosotros.

Quién diría que ese lugar cambiaría mi vida, así fue cuando ella apareció.

(Recuerdo)

Nueva York, Otoño 1994.

Después de terminar la Universidad como siempre mi padre me impuso su voluntad enviándome a trabajar en el departamento de organización y desarrollo de la Cadena Televisiva MBS, incluso yo resulté sorprendido por mi propia habilidad. Sin embargo a mis 24 años aun tendía a presentar una actitud rebelde, junto con Charly visitábamos el club para Caballeros "Vida Alterna", un nombre muy extraño, pero nadie se detiene a pensarlo, por años he sido socio del lugar pero apenas desde el años pasado me permitieron ingresar al segundo nivel.

Las mujeres que ahí se exhiben son completamente diferentes al concepto de prostituta o acompañante al que estoy acostumbrado, visten elegantemente y muestran unos modales exquisitos. Ya conozco a varias de las chicas y me disponía a buscar a Karla una chica tan delicada a simple vista como salvaje en la cama. Al preguntar por ella el encargado me comentó que Karla no volvería, al parecer había logrado un mejor y respetable empleo, así era siempre las chicas estaban de paso.

Me dirigí al bar donde pedí un coñac, al levantar la vista me topé con una mujer rubia, de cabello largo y liso, de piel blanca, que me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, me acerqué a ella, lucía un bello vestido negro con escote cuadrado, largo y abierto de un costado, su maquillaje era tenue. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su sonrisa, era tan diferente un tanto inocente a comparación de las mujeres que había tratado.

_---Hola, Terruces---_ La saludé tendiéndole la mano la cual estrechó. No era necesario ocultar mi nombre, después de todo en esos círculos todos nos conocíamos.

---_Nicole ---_ Observé sus claros ojos azules que brillaban con toques de un verde profundo, un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, había algo extraño en ella.

Le invité una copa y platicamos de trivialidades por un rato y como era de esperarse terminamos en uno de los dormitorios. Por extraño que parezca esa noche después de poseer a esa mujer me quedé profundamente dormido. Al despertar recordé lo sucedido y volví a estremecerme, hubo algo diferente, Nicole despertó en mí una ternura que nunca imaginé tener, por primera vez no poseí a una mujer con urgencia ni agresividad, fue tan lento y tan intimo que me asustó por un momento.

Page la cuenta y salí del lugar.

El siguiente fin de semana volví y lo primero que hice fue buscarla, la encontré platicando con Nick Parker, le pedí que se fuera, ante sus protestas Nicole intervino y se fue conmigo. Desde entonces todos los fines de semana nos veíamos, reservaba toda la noche para mí, sin darme cuenta comencé a tratarla como a una amiga, me permitía hablar de mis cosas, me sentía tan bien a su lado que no sé en qué momento me enamore de ella y el darme cuenta de ello me aterró. Yo era un importante ejecutivo que un día heredaría un imperio de comunicaciones y ella ….. ella era una prostituta, en realidad no sabía nada de ella, nunca hablaba de su pasado, de su familia o de cómo llegó a ese trabajo, cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto una sombra indescifrable cruzaba por sus ojos, y solo me pedía no preguntar mas.

Decidí alejarme una temporada, sin decirle nada me fui a Londres, sorpresivamente mi padre me nombro presidente de MBS Europa y mis obligaciones me mantuvieron allí más tiempo de lo que deseaba. Un año después volvía a Nueva York, la busqué inmediatamente, después de darme cuenta que simplemente no podía olvidarla, tenía suficiente dinero para comprarle un lugar respetable en la sociedad. Pero mi indecisión tuvo un precio muy alto, el encargado me informó que hacía mucho tiempo que Nicole se había ido. Cuando le pregunté si existía alguna forma de localizarla, me digo que ellos no tenían registros de las chicas, ni siquiera sabían su verdadero nombre. Contraté a un investigador privado que por más de dos años trató de localizarla pero no hubo el más mínimo indicio de su paradero.

(Fin R)

Suspiré, después de casi nueve años no he logrado sentir con ninguna mujer lo que sentí por Nicole. Y sé que aun cuando me case y forme una familia, nunca lograré borrar la huella que dejó en mí.


End file.
